Sekrety, wszędzie sekrety
Totalna Porażka: Nowicjusze vs Weterani Odcinek 8 Siedział sobie przed telewizorem i wpierniczał lody. Vince: 'Co.. jak możecie teraz kręcić! :< ''Wkurzony rzucił czymś w kamerzystę. '''Vince: Ja jestem w poważnych kłopotach i jak mam normalnie się czuć! :< Pokiwał lekko głową. Vince: Albo może nie? Jedyny plus, że Pearl dzisiaj ma znowu dzionek dla siebie i może uda mi się to odkręcić! ^^ Nie stracę swojej niskoopłacanej pracy asystenta. <3 Z radości zarzucił rękoma w górę. Vince: 'A ta.. Było zadanie. Podróżnicy wygrałli i musieli kogoś wywalić a Jamniki.. moment.. szlak. ''Zacisnął pięść. 'Vince: '''Nawet nie udaje mi się udawać, ze zależy mi na show. :< W każdym razie zapraszam na niego. :< ''Znerwicowany wyszedł zażyć coś na uspokojenie. Było jeszcze słychać jakieś tam pojękiwania i krzyki na samego siebie. Widać musiał mieć lepszy okres ;u;. Akademik (Możecie tworzyć nagłówki do woli. Piszcie gdzie chcecie.) Taras ''Tom siedział sobie na huśtawce jak zwykle. Jednak nie grał na gitarze. '' '''Tom: Jak chcą mnie się pozbyć to niech będzie... ale ktoś musi być wyeliminowany. A może nawet dwóch... Tom: Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, ale to gra. Nie jestem antagonistą. '' ''Zaczął grać na gitarze. Nagle przyszła Celestia. Tom przestał grać na gitarze. Usiadła sobie przy jednym ze stoliczków do kawy trzymając książkę "Czarna magia dla suk". Czytała ją popijając sobie herbatkę. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Celestia: *Siedziała uśmiechnięta* ''JA WA..*cenzura, trzęsienie ziemi i rozregulowanie kamery, po pewnym czasie wszystko wróciło do normy.*'' Oczywiście zdaje sobię sprawę że ktoś chciał mnie wyrzucić, ale nie sądziłam że tak szybko. Pora zająć się sprzątnięciem nimi. Jakby co, informacja dla Policji.. to Ebony to zrobiła. Ano i.. dziękuje za statuetkę *biiiiip, cenzura imienia*, Odpłacę ci się za to (: Tom postanowił podejść do Celestii. '' '''Tom:' Nie bij mnie! Ja chcę sobie tylko z tobą porozmawiać. Zresztą ja głosowałem nie na ciebie. Poza tym byłem pierwszy. Celestia spojrzała na Toma i na gitarę. Celestia: Doprawdy? Wzięła do ręki gitarę. Celestia: Wiesz chyba że za oszukiwanie jest kara..? Złamała gitare. Celestia: A teraz posłuchaj. Dam ci o wiele lepszą gitarę za małą pomoc. Masz dowiedzieć się kto głosował na Kimberly, jeśli ci się powiedzie, otrzymasz ode mnie nową gitarę i daruje ci życie. Ale jeśli nie dowiesz się, albo powiesz mi kłamstwo to czeka cię ten sam los co gitara. Spojrzała na niego piorunującym wzrokiem. Celestia: Dotarło? Tom: '''Dotarło. A co czeka tego, kto głosował na Kimberly? '''Celestia: To już nie leży w twoim interesie. Tom: '''Dam ci odpowiedź po wyzwaniu, dobra? Albo inaczej... dam ci odpowiedź w formie karteczki do książki. Bo ja wiem, kto zagłosował. ''Wrzucił do jednej ze stron karteczka "To byłem ja" i uciekł. Schował się w schowku na miotły. '' '''Tom: Będę tu czekać... na Celestię... na śmierć... Zaczął się śmiać. Zaraz jednak przestał. '' '''Tom:' Co ja robię, śmieję się tuż przed śmiercią? Celestia stała spokojnie ale powietrzu było czuć nadciągającą burzę. Nagle.. left|400px Rozległ się diabelski chichot i Celestia zniknęła gdzieś w tle. Na ścianie zostawiła napis "Twoje chwile są policzone, Tommy" Hol Do holu wchodzi rozwścieczona Ebony, miała ze sobą megafon, zaaczęła przez niego mówić. Ebony: 'To jest jakiś skandal! Co ja teraz zrobię bez Kim ,która sprawiała mi uśmiech na twarzy patrząc jak się nad nią znęcam i ten jej paskudny ryj .. Będzie mi tej szma*y brakować ;( A Maddie? ''Zaczęła płakać. 'Ebony: '''Pearl, ty myśląca tylko o sobie dziw*o ! Nie dość ,że zajęłaś moje miesjce na pokazie Dolce&Gabbany to wywaliaś moją przyjaciółkę z programu! Miałam nikomu nie mówić ,ale chodzisz na regularne odtłuszczanie! No wyjdź ! Chodź b*cth! WAAL SZM*TO! No chodź! ''Tak ,wiem ,że Pearl ma kolejny dzień dla "siebie" (please) '''(Pokój Zwierzeń) Ebony: '''Zostałam tylko Ja, Helen, bestia Celcia i Nina! To nie fair ,że Nowicjuszy jest więcej! Teraz zaczyna się prawdziwa walka! Zemszczę się dzi*ko ,zemszczę! ''Tymczasem gdzieś na drugim końcu Vince snuł się żałośnie. '' '''Vince: Czemu.. Siadł na jakieś ławce stojącej przy oknach. Vince: 'Eh :<< ''Nie wiedział zbytnio co ma z sobą zrobić. Obok niego dosiadła się Iris. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'''Iris: '''Brzydki nie jest! Jest lepszy od Drake'a! <3 '''Iris: Witaj! Położyła mu rękę na klacie. Iris: 'Coś taki smutny? Cyżby eliminacja? ''Zaczęła rozpinać mu koszulę. 'Vince: '''Jaka eliminacja? :O Ja przecież kręcę się i czasem was męczę towarzystem. xD ''Spoglądał się na jej dłonie i rozpiętą koszulę. 'Vince: '''Hmm.. widzę, że od razi przechodzisz do konkretów. <3 ''Od razu zaczął się mu poprawiać humor. 'Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Rozum i rozsądek mówią nie, rozwiązłe pragnienie doznawania skrajnych uczuć mówi tak. <3 '''Iris: '''To może pogramy w szachy? ;u; '''Vince: '''Może od razu ogłośmy szach mat? ''Przysunął się do niej. '' '''Vince: '''Chyba, że najpierw wolisz lekko się schłodzić przed gwałtwowną burzą. ''Uśmiechnął się do niej, a ta do niego. 'Iris: '''Hihi! ''Wstała i poszła na środek ubrana w stój marynarski na biało. ;u; I zaczęła śpiewać, a w okół niej zeszli się chłopacy. xDDDDDD (Stażyści). Obok dziewczyny stanęły także dwie dziewczyny (Ariana i Cherryl - Fuck Logic) thumb|left|360px '''Iris: Szach i mat! Puściła oczko do niego i wskoczyła na niego. Zaczeła go całować. Czuł się z lekka osoczony, wiedząc że jeszcze skądś sprowadziła widownię. Vince: Ah ty to wiesz jak rozpalić wilczka. Odwazjemniał jej pocałunki, śmielej się posuwając. Położyli się na ławce i ... Domyślcie się bezmózgi jedne! I tak Tom odapdnie! ^^ Iris: 'Dobry jesteś! '''Vince: 'Że tak otwarcie! <3 Kontynuował upojne chwile. '''Vince: '''Mam nadzieję, że nic się za tym nie kryje. ^^ '''Iris: Nie! ^^ Jesteś szekszy! <3 Zabrała go do schowka na miotły. Vince: Teraz kameralnie? <3 Słychać było jakieś szumy z kanciapy. Widać dobrze się sobą zajmowali. xD I tak było przez najbliższe godziny. W końcu jednak Vince postanowił to przerwać i wyrwał się ze schowka. Vince: 'Mam nadzieję, że pokażesz więcej sztuczek swymi magicznymi paluszkami. <3 ''Starł z ubrań kilka plam i jak gdyby nic kręcił się po Holu. Iris również poszła.. gdzieś. xD Zażenowana sytuacją Ebony próbowała coś ze sobą zrobić. <3 'Ebony: '''Jprld .. Nie ma to jak bzyknąć się z pierwszą lepszą obciągarą <3 Już go nigy nie tknę. ''Zaczeła sobie coś nucić pod nosem. 'Ebony: '''Hmm.. <3 ''Ebony na moment znikła. Wróciła ubrana w białą koszulę bez rękawów, różową skórzaną spódnicę sięgającą jej do kolon i białe obcasy. Załozyła również okulary przeciwsloneczne (mimo ,że nie było słońca <3) z różowymi oprawkami , a włosy spieła w dużego koka. 'Ebony: '''Czyję się jakbym była Kim <3 ''Zaklasnęła ,a tuż za nią stneły 2 dziewczyny : Tanisha i Claudya <3 Ta druga w rękach trzymała przenośne radio. '' '''Ebony: '''Odpalajcie to niunia <3 ''Jak kazała tak zrobiła. Z radia leciał podkład do piosenkki "Fancy". Ebony zaczęła śpiewać i tańczyć ,a chórek ją wspomagał. <3 thumb|center|335 px Po 2 minutach i 58 sekundach skończyły <3 'Ebony: '''No dziewczynki dziękuje wam bardzo <3 ''Obydwie ucałowała na pozegnanie 'Ebony: '''Pozdrówcie całą Atlantę <3 Ej ,przecież mogę to teraz zrobić <3 Pozdrawiam całą Atlantę <3 Oprócz Jareda ,który zrobił dziecko Seymonne i ja zostawił <3 '''Tanisha & Claudya: '''Hihihi <3 ''Dziewczyny w mgnieniu oka zostały wystrzelone wprost do Atlanty <3 'Ebony: '''Oj <3 '' '' Jakiś pokój ''Pijana Nina leżała sobie na łóżku i gapiła się na sufit. (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: '''Serio? Celcia znowu miała tę pieprzoną statuetkę nietykalności?! Ehh, przynajmniej tym razem to nie ja przez to odpadłam. Ale jednak będzie mi brakować Kimberly. Ona była tutaj ostatnią bliską mi osobą! Poza tym zostało nas w drużynie już tylko... ...czterech! A przegraliśmy tylko dwa razy! To w ogóle nie ma sensu! Sypialnia Drake'a (uznajmy że każdy ma swoją) ''Drake leży sobie na łózku i myśli... '''< Drake: Tego co się stało w zeszłym odcinku chyba nikt się nie spodziewał... > Nagle do jego pokoju wpada Helen, która najwyraźniej lunatykowała. (please) Helen: ''(przez sen) Chcę się napić wody. ;u; ''O mały włos nie spaliła sobie ust zapalniczką myląc ją ze szklanką, ale zdążyła się przedtem obudzić. '' '''Helen: '''Co do...? Gdzie ja...?! ''Ogarnia gdzie jest i co tutaj robi, że Drake tu jest też zauważa. (please) < Helen: W mordę, ostatnio nie mogę normalnie zasnąć... ;u; > Helen: Ach, to ty. Sorki za "najście", bezsenność w nocy równa się lunatykowanie w dzień. W sumie miło ciebie widzieć po tym wariactwie jaki był ostatnio... Chłopak podał jej wodę. Drake: 'Nie przypominaj ;u;... ''Mruknął zniesmaczony. Helen wypiła calą wodę. ;u; 'Helen: '''Wiesz, wygląda na to że twoja drużyna ma jednak przewagę. Z mojej zostały tylko ja, ta fuksiarska suka, wielkie afro na głowie oraz ta ledwo trzeźwa wariacka. W porównaniu z twoją i wczorajszym spadamy w dół. ;u; ''Drake westchnął. 'Drake: '''Może...i tak powinno być dzisiaj rozłączenie. ''Przesunął się kawałek na brzeg. 'Drake: '''Chcesz to usiądź. ''Mruknął. 'Helen: '''Dzięki, skorzystam... ''Usiadła obok niego. 'Helen: '''Heh, Maddie znowu odpadła jedenasta. A szkoda, bo była nieliczną z choć trochę normalnych, jednak poprzednim razem to ja miałam jedenaste miejsce, więc skoro połączenie drużyn jak twierdzisz wkrótce, to jednak powinnam się z tego cieszyć że tak daleko tym razem dotarłam... ''Drake uśmiechnął się. 'Drake: '''Powinnaś. Oglądałem poprzedni sezon, wiem na kogo uważać... ''Przytulił się do niej, a przynajmniej do pleców. 'Drake: '''Ty przynajmniej nie cierpisz psychicznie bez moją kochaną towarzyszkę z zespołu... :c '''Helen: '''No tak, Iris... ''Odwzajemniła uścisk, jakkolwiek się dało. ;u; 'Helen: '''Spróbuj o tym zapomnieć, jak tylko ta dziwka ośmieli się zrobić to znowu, albo chociaż cię dotknąć, to tym razem przywalę jej tak że już się nie podniesie... ''Chłopak się zarumienił. 'Drake: '''To miłe...dzięki. :3 ''Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy, a ona w jego. Wyglądało jakby miało dojść do pocałunku... 'Helen: '''Lepiej dla ciebie... ''Ich twarze zbliżyły się do siebie i...TAK! Doszło do pocałunku! Oczywiście jeszcze przy nim się przytulili, a wyglądało to dziwnie, bo Helen trzymała chłopaka na kolanach ;u;. Po chwili, dość długiej chwili, skończyli się obściskiwiać. Helen była cała zarumieniona. 'Helen: '''To było słodkie... ''Wstała trochę roztrzęsiona. 'Helen: '''Wybacz, muszę już iść i się pozbierać. Jeśli będzie rozlączenie, to szukaj dużych odcisków po butach. ''I niechętnie wyszła z sypialni. Chłopak śledził ją wzrokiem aż do chwili wyjścia z pokoju. 'Drake: '''Paa... <3 ''Położył się na łózku, ale przed tym zamknął drzwi na klucz aby nikt mu do pokoju nie wszedł. Plac Główny Póżnym popołudniem zawodnicy obijali się jakoś w grupie na zewnątrz. '' '''Vince: '''No kochani! Ładnie się zebraliście! Wiedzieliście, że chciałem was zwołać? <3 ''Wszyscy go zlali. '''Vince: Hmm.. Zagwizdnął i podjechał jakiś stary rzęch. Vince: 'Dzisiaj jest niespodzianka i jedziemy sobie na niezwykłą wycieczkę! <3 ''No zadziałało i zwrócił ich uwagę. Jednak wciąż nie było tego entuzjazmu. '''Vince: '''Tak więc proszę się ładować! <3 '''Annie: Oby w jakieś niezapyaziałe miejsce. Drake: 'I oby znowu nie trzeba było całować ;u; '''Vince: '''Spokojnie! :D Będzie dobrze. ''Lekko spuścił głowę. '''Vince: '''Przypuszczalnie.. ;u; '''Helen: '''A jakie to będzie zadanie? '''Vince: To na miejscu wam powiem. ^^ Iris: I tak przejebiesz kochana! <3 Helen: Żebyś się nie zdziwiła. <3 Vince: 'Dobra, dobra jeszcze się nakręcicie. Wsiadajcie już bo cały dzień nam to zajmie! ''I wszyscy władowali się do autobusu. Przedmieścia Była to niewielka dzielnica, raczej niezauważalna przez zawodników (please). Ogólnie to bardzo dobrze rozwitnięta dzielnica rozpusty, gangsty, rabusiów itp. Gdzieś przy zniszczonym przystanku Przyjechali na jakieś odzludzie. (please) '''Keira: Można było się spodziewać. -,- Vince: 'No nienajlepsze miejsce, ale cóż. ''Wzruszyła ramionami. '''Vince: '''Tutaj odbędą się nasze poszukiwania! '''Helen: Powiedz lepiej. Skrzywiona spojrzała na szczury które się zlizywały sery z siebie wzajemnie. Helen: Co to za miejsce... Vince: '''To jest jakaś tam dzielnica, gdzie ogólnie przestępczość wynosi jakieś sto procent.. ogólnie anarchia i takie tam. <3 '''Drake: Po coś nas tutaj przywlókł!? Vince: No.. Zrobiło się nieco niezręcznie. Vince: 'Po bolesnej stracie Kimberly :< ''Zebrały mu się łzy ale starał sie być dzielny. '''Vince: '''Musiałem zaspokoić jakąś kobietę. :< Niby była akcja z Irts, ale to nie to :< A że JoJo była samotna i nie wychodziła z stołówki to poszedłem z nią w romantycznym geście na spacer, ale zerwała mi się ze smyczy :< '''Ebony: '''Ze smyczy? (please) '''Vince: To był jej pomysł. Zarumienił się kryjąć coś. Jednak dało się zauważyć jego podniecenie Vince: 'To nieważne! Zgubiła się tutaj i musicie ją odnaleść! Pearl za tą niekompetencję mnie może wywalić, a wy jesteście od brudnej roboty i wy jej poszukacie. xD ''Wszyscy przekręcili głowami. 'Vince: '''Musiecie, to nie była prośba. (please) A swoją drogą mam drugiego newsa! <3 Ten was zadowoli. ''Wszyscy zamienili się w słuch. 'Vince: '''Od tej pory każde z was działa solo! <3 ''Euforia zawodników. 'Vince: '''Tak! Nie ma podziału na Jamniki czy tych podróżników. I tak was nie odróżniałem. xD ''Wskazał im na różne miejsca. 'Vince: '''No ale gadamy gadamy, a JoJo w niebezpieczeństwie! ''Rzucił każdemy mapę okolicy i kilka innych pierdół jak wytrychy itp. '' '''Vince: '''Znajdżcie ją! :< ''Wszyscy rozbiegli się we wszystki strony. '' '''Vince: '''Obyście ją znależli (please). Uśmiechnął się dość tajemniczo, po czym wsiadł do autobusu. Okolica jednak lekko go przerażała. ;u;. (Zadanie trwa do soboty. Szukajcie jej w wymienionych nagłówkach. Oczywiście poszukiwania odbywają się solo,w trójkach, duetach - jak wam żywnie się podoba. A ważne, możecie szukać jej w kilku miejscach. Of course wykażcie się w poszukiwaniach <3) Park podmiejski ''Tom zaczął tu poszukiwania. Szuka i szuka. Nagle usłysał szczekanie. Myślał, że to JoJo, ale to tylko był piesek... który ugryzł Toma. Jednak jakoś Tom nie jęczał z bólu. '''Tom: Jakoś po tych wydarzeniach mnie to nie boli. Zaczął dalej szukać. Po chwilu znajduje grupę przestępców. '' '''Szef grupy:' Ej, to ten ofiara losu Tom! Łapać go! No i zaczęli go gonić. ;_; Gonili się przez cały park, aż w końcu Tom zgubił ich. Tom: 'Tu jej nie ma. Ech, gdzie teraz iść? Może na stację metra... nie, chyba pójdę na rozwalające się blokowisko. ''I tam poszedł. Rozwalające się blokowisko Tom tam poszedł i postanowił... udawać Chrisa. Ubrał się jak Chris. 'Tom: '(głosem Chrisa) JoJo, to ja Chris. Przyjdziesz tu? Ciemna alejka Dla Niny najciekawsza wydawała się ciemna alejka, więc właśnie tam się skierowała. Podeszła do jakiegoś śmietnika, w którym po chwili znalazła słoik z ogórkami. ;u; 'Nina: '''JoJo, mam dla ciebie ogórki. <3 Wiem, że masz ochotę. <3 ''Zaczęła chodzić dookoła z ogórkami. 'Nina: '''Szkoda tylko, że prawie nic tu nie widać... ''Ebony obojętnie szła przez alejkę '' '''Ebony: '''Jojo, choć tu szamciuro! >:( ''Gdy Ebcia sobie spacerowała po obu jej stronach zaświeciły się 2 takie lampy ;u; '' '''Ebony: '''Omg. <3 ''Za Ebony stażyści postawili makietę nowojorskich drapaczów chmur a zaraz za nią stanęły Tanisha i Claudya i 3 tancerzy-stażystów. Piosenka z nikąd zaczeła lecieć ,a reszta robiła juz swoje. thumb|center|335 px 'Ebony: ' Daylight is fading away night silhouettes in the sky LED lights are flashing on towers it`s manhattan`s magical time Ballerinas dancing the "Swan Lake" on a river made of diamonds and pearls Everything is a little bit weird now Because tonight it is showtime In the middle of the street life all we celebrate a good times because tonight it is showtime Ebony mruga do kamery i posyła głębokiego całusa do kamery. come and walk with me 1273 down the Rockefeller street life is marchin on do you feel that 1273 down the Rockefeller street Everything is more than surreal Zmiana miejsc i takie tam popisy ;u; Oldschool Hollywood stars Party cinderellas are here The move like computer game heroes Because they know it is showtime in the middle of the street life all they celebrate a good times because tonight it is showtime so let`s keep moving on 1273 down the Rockefeller street life is marchin on do you feel that 1273 down the Rockefeller street Everything is more than surreal Wszyscy zaczynają pstrykać palcami keep moving , keep moving , keep moving , keep moving if you want to know what Rockefeller groove is keep moving , keep moving , keep moving , keep moving time is right to celebrate a good times keep moving , keep moving , keep moving , keep moving if you want to know what Rockefeller groove is keep moving , keep moving , keep moving , keep moving Kończą pstrykać time is right to celebrate a good times 1273 down the Rockefeller street life is marchin on do you feel that 1273 down the Rockefeller street Everything is more than surreal 1273 down the Rockefeller street life is marchin on do you feel that 1273 down the Rockefeller street Everything is more than surreal Koniec ;u; <3 'Ebony: '''Hihi <3 ''Całą ekipę wystrzeliło w powietrze. 'Ebony: '''No bez przesady >:c ''Nina, która stała trochę dalej, spojrzała się ze zdziwieniem na występ. 'Nina: '''To się działo naprawdę, czy tylko przez przypadek się czymś naćpałam? A zresztą, nieważne. ''Zaczęła iść dalej. 'Nina: '''JoJo tu raczej nie ma, przecież ogórki by na nią zadziałały... Cóż, jest jeszcze duuużo miejsc do sprawdzenia. Szkoda tylko, że mi się nie chce... ''Spacerowała jeszcze trochę po alejce trzymając cały czas ogórki. Do Niny podbiegła Ebony przebrana już w swoje normalne ciuchy. 'Ebony: '''Nina poczekaj <3 Może poszukamy razem? <3 '(Pokój Zwierzeń)Ebony: Skoro Maddie i Kimcia odpadły to muszę sobie znaleźć innego rozmownika na ten sezon ...i upss.. padło na Ninę <3 Nina: 'Hmm... Okej. <3 Trzymaj. <3 ''Podała jej ogórka. 'Nina: '''Podobno JoJo lubi ogórki. <3 Nie wiem tylko, czy liczą się też takie ze śmietnika, ale co tam. <3 ''Poszły dalej. 'Nina: '''Możliwe, że trzeba będzie pójść jeszcze gdzieś indziej, ale tu przynajmniej jest najbezpieczniej. <3 ''Nagle przed dziewczynami wyskaczyło kilka psów ze wścieklizną. ;u; 'Nina: '''Albo i nie... Ale może wśród nich była JoJo? ''Psy zaczęły iść coraz szybciej w ich stronę, więc Nina i Ebony zaczęły uciekać. Po chwili schowały się za krzakami, dzięki czemu psy pobiegły dalej nie zauważając ich. 'Nina: '''Zawsze wolałam koty. Przynajmniej nie mogłyby mnie tak łatwo zabić... '''Ebony: '''Mam w domu małą chihuahuę o imieniu Mexico ,ale jest niegroźny. Przynajmniej dla tych ,któzy go nie wkurzą.. '''Nina: '''Chihuahuy są słodkie kiedy się trzęsą. <3 No ale mniejsza z tym, trzeba znaleźć tę wariatkę. ''Wyszły z krzaków. Nina zaczeła się rozglądać po okolicy. 'Nina: '''Może tak jak my schowała się w krzakach albo wskoczyła na drzewo? To by do niej w sumie pasowało... Złomowisko ''Keira przybyła tutaj w poszukiwaniu JoJo. (pokój zwierzeń)'''Keira: No co ? W sumie ukrycie jej tutaj nawet pasuje. Keira: JoJo gdzie jesteś ? Powiedziała sama do siebie i przeszukiwała każdy zakamarek. Zamknięta tania jadłodalnia: Jakaś jadłodalnia zabita dechami, z każdej strony. Oczywiście to nie przeszkadzało Drake'owi aby się tam dostać. Wyłamał deski które blokowały wejście kopniakami a następnie wszedł do środka jakby nigdy nic. Drake: 'Kici kici JoJo... ''Wziął jakieś zdjęcię, na którym widniała JoJo i Chris. 'Drake: '''Jak słodko... ''Rzucił je o ziemię i przeszedł po nim. '< Drake: Rozłączenie, czas więc zacząć działać solo! Chociaż...(zamyślił się)'' > Podszedł do barku. Drake: 'No, może tym ją zwabię. ''Wzięł z niego stos ogórków i wysypał na środku. 'Drake: '''JoJo! Chodź tutaj, mam ogórki! ''Jednak cisza. 'Drake: '''Wiem że je lubisz! ''Znów cisza. 'Drake: '''Ku*wa... ''I nagle coś zaskrzypiało. Drake niezastanawiając się długo obrócił się i chciał rzucić się na postać, bo myślał że to JoJo, jednak to nie była JoJo....tylko Helen! I zamiast kopniaka sprzedał jej...wielkiego przytulasa. <3 Drake powalił ich oboje. 'Drake: '''A to ty. <3 ''Wstał i zaraz podał Helen rękę aby pomóc jej wstać. 'Drake: '''Sorki, myślałem że to JoJo... ''Helen wstała i otrzepała się od ogórków. ;u; 'Helen: '''Nie ma sprawy, u mnie w domu Chef często bierze mnie za Izzy i... ech, szkoda gadać. ._. ''Rozmyśliła się. 'Helen: '''Nie wierzę jak ten mój kretyński wujek może coś czuć do tej dz*wki... Ale w sumie może się to mi trochę przydać... ''Spojrzała na Drake'a. 'Helen: '''Znaczy się "nam", bo wyglądasz tak jakbyś bez niepotrzebnej gadki zgodził się na współpracę przy szukaniu JoJo, zgadza się? Chyba tak, więc odstaw te ogórasy bo tak jej nie zwabiż. ''Zerknęła na pełno stołów obiadowych, które tajemniczo były całe zasłonięte obrusami do ziemi. 'Helen: '''Co ty na to by sprawdzić czy gdzieś pod stołami nie siedzi i nikogo nie gwałci? ;u; '''Drake: '''Jasne... ;u; <3 ''Przytuł się do niej, cóż, przynajmniej do pasa ;u; 'Drake: '''Chodź to mało prawdopodobne. ''I zaczęli szukać. Drake poniósł jeden obrus i...nic. Podszedł do kolejnego stolika i....nadal nic. Wściekł się i chciał podnieść stolik, ale okazało się że był za ciężki. ;u; 'Drake: '... Podszedł do jeszcze jednego stolika i....znów nic nie było. Wkurzył się, złapał jakieś lustro i rzucił o ścianę. W miejscu gdzie wisiało lustro była jakaś karteczka. 'Helen: '''Patrz! ''Wzięli karteczkę. Napisane na niej było - Też was kocham :* ~ JoJo. 'Drake: '''Super... ''Wziął kartkeczkę i wyrzucił przez okno. 'Helen: '''Phi, tania zabawa w chowanego. ;u; ''Spojrzała na drzwi do kuchni (no gdzieś przecież to jedzenie musiało być robione ;u;). 'Helen: '''Hm... ''Chciała otworzyć drzwi, ale były zamknięte, więc otworzyła je kopem z buta. Okazało się że były zabarykowane krzesłem. 'Helen: '''Albo prowadzący nas robi w banbuko, albo sama je tym zamknęła. ''W pomieszczeniu było pełno szafek i sprzętów kuchennych. 'Helen: 'Ładne miejsce na kryjówkę. Zajrzała do jednej, wielkiej szafki w której mógłby się zmieścić ludź. Otworzyła i spadło na nią tona ogórków. '' '''Helen: '''WTF, serio?! ''Wywlekła się z ogórków i otrzepała się z kawałkóch szkła po stłuczonych słoikach. ;u; 'Helen: '''Może to jednak nie był najlepszy pomysł.... ''Drake przewrócił oczami. 'Drake: '''Może lepiej zróbmy to po mojemu...? ''Podszedł do jakiejś nieotwartej szafki, huknął w nią ręką i w środku ujrzał....MAG-08. Obok leżał magazynek i paczka kul. Wziął wszystko i schował do kieszeni. 'Drake: '''Nie, to tak na wszelki wypadek. '< Drake: Żeby było jasne, nie mam zamiaru nikogo zabijać..., jeszcze. > Podszedł do Helen. Drake: 'Znajdziemy ją dziewczyno! ''Złapał za rękę i ruszyli, a właściwie tylko 4 kroki po już widzieli cień JoJo, a właściwie podobny do niej. 'Drake: '''Tak! ''Drake pobiegł w stronę cienia i rzucił się w na niego. 'Drake: '''Tak! Mam cię! ''Jednak okazało się że to był wieszak z jakąś peruką ;u;. '''Helen: ''(facepalm) Pięknie... ''Podniosła Drake'a z podłogi. Helen: 'Dobra, czas się ogarnąć, gdzieś musi się ukrywać na serio... ''Rozejrzała się wokół kuchni i zauważyła jakieś wybrzuszenie koło kuchenki... 'Helen: '''Ok, powoli... ''Zaczęła się po cichu skradać w stronę JoJopoodobnego kształtu. Jak tylko okiem zerknęła że to tylko worki mąki (nevermind...) kuchenka się włączyła i buchnęła ogniem tuż przy niej prawie ją podpalając, prawie, bo się odsunęła. ;u; 'Helen: '''To już zaczyna być chore... ''Drake strzelił w sufit. 'Drake: '''Działa. :D ''Złapał Helen za rękę i pobiegł z nią na górne piętro, gdzie znajdowały się sypialnia, łazienka, gabinet i schowek. Wejścia do łazienki i schowka były zabite dechami. 'Drake: '''To może pierw poszukamy w sypialni? <3 ''Helen puknęła go w głowę. 'Helen: '''Nie czas na takie numery, ale możemy tam zajrzeć. ;u; ''Wzięła Drake'a za rękę i weszli do sypialni. O dziwo nie była ona wcale taka opuszczona. Na łóżku leżała jakaś bombonierka w kształcie serca, obok drewniana szafa i zabite dechami okno. Drake podszedł do łózka, podczas gdy Helen zerknęła na szafę. 'Drake: '''Bombonierka? W sumie...głodny jestem. ''Wziął pudełko do ręki i otworzył. Jednak zamiast czekoladek w środku leżała....bielizna! 'Drake: '''WUT?! ''Helen podbiegł do Drake'a. 'Helen: '''Co się... ''Spojrzała na bieliznę w bombonierce. 'Drake: '''To chyba należy do JoJo ;u;. ''Nagle usłyszeli jakieś jęki wydobywające się z pod łóżka. 'Helen: '''Mam nadzieję że to nie to co myślę ;u;. ''Oboje spojrzeli pod łóżko a tam...leży związany gościu w samej bieliźnie... ;u; 'Helen: '''A jednak. ;u; ''Wyciągneli go z pod łózku i rozwiązali. Odczepli taśmę od ust. 'Mężczyzna: '''Jesteście pojebani! Wszyscy! ''Wybiegł przerażony z pomieszczenia. Drake i Helen usiedli na łóżku. 'Drake: '''Nigdy jej nie znajdziemy... ''Spojrzał jeszcze raz na bombonierkę. Złapał ją i rzucił o ścianę. Był wkurwiony, z ust leciała mu piana (please), nie od wścieklizny. Po prostu nie wiadomo skąd wyciągnął bitą smietanę i nalał ją sobie do ust. ;u; Drake wstał i kopnął nogą w szafę. 'Drake: '''Zamknięta. >:( ''I nagle rozległ się brzdęk! Z szafy spadł klucz, prosto na głowę Drake'a. Ten go wziął i spojrzał na niego, na szafę. 'Drake: '''Mamy to! ''Włożył kluczyk do dziurki od klucza. Przekręcił. Szafa otworzyła się a tam ... oczywiście nic nie było. <3 Stare metro: Metro było bardzo zapuszczone, praktycznie wszystkie wejścia albo zabite dechami, albo zawalone, jedyne wyjście to wskoczyć przez wielką dziurę lekko zabitą sztachetami. Celestia skoczyła i szybkim ruchem i piskiem łamiących się desek dostała się na teren Metra. '''Celestia: Ależ tutaj zapuszczone metro. Spojrzała się dookoła, było trochę ciemno, w niektórych miejscach nadal działała już wręcz przestarzała elektryka. Celestia: Ehh.. Zabawmy się więc w Tomb Raider'a, w końcu, jakby nie patrzeć, będę nią. left Zapięła dokładnie buty, wyjęła małą latarkę i ruszyła biegem w ciemne zaułki Metra. Celestia: Strasznie by było tutaj przyjść z Kimberly. Zapewne.. '': O nie, ja tutaj nie wchodze! Tutaj nie ma światła a co więcej, różu! Aaaaaaa! Gdzie Maddie? :c..'' Celestia krzyknęła na samą myśl o niej. Wzięła do ręki niewielki nożyk który miała przy sobie i zaczęła rozcinać pojawiające się kable nad nią i koło niej, utrudniające przejście. Celestia: 'Mogliby tutaj sprzątnąć. ''Nagle przecięła kabelek w którym jeszcze płynął prąd. Pizło tak że poleciała daleko za siebie, w tym rozbijając deski i wpadając do jeszcze ciemniejszego pomieszczenia. Padła na ziemię w pozycji bardziej przypominającą złamany kręgosłup jak Candice w Oszukać Przeznaczenie V ;u;. '''Celestia: Moje plecy.. Auuć.. Próbowała ruszyć nogami ale nic się nie działo. Celestia: Jeszcze powiedzcie, że mnie sparaliżowało.. mogłam wyjąć ten paralizator z kieszonki zawieszonej na udzie. Spojrzała wyżej i ujrzała liane zwisającą z sufitu, złapała za nią i podciągnęła się tak aż stała na równych nogach. Celestia: No to kroczkami. Zrobiła jeden krok i upadła na twarz. Celestia: Pięknie.. Wstała drugi raz podobnym sposobem. Zaświeciła latarką i zobaczyła zwisające liany z sufitu. Postanowiła je użyć do podróży. Celestia: Larze pewnie by się to nie rzytrafiło ;_;. Po paru krokach dalej poczuła okropny smród. Celestia: Chyba jestem blisko tej suki z pchłami.. a nie, czekaj, nie szukam Majli.. (please) Eh, daleko nie dojde jak tak dalej będę chodziła.. muszę coś tymczasowo wykombinować.. Zaświeciła dookoła i ujrzała wózek dla niepełnosprawnych. Był za daleko od najbliżej liany więc rzuciła się na niego, przyryła twarzą o podłogę ale po paru minutach doczołgała się do niego. Celestia: Auć.. Włożyła w usta latarkę (mean) i zaczęła jechać przed siebie na wózku. Nagle usłyszała spadającą wodę. Zanim zdążyła zareagować wpadła do wielkiej dziury pełnej wody. '' '''Celestia: '''Kto normalny zostawia to bez zamknięcia?!.. a chwila, zamknęli to. ''Zaczęła czuć nogi. Celestia: Wreeszcie! Po kilku minutach bezczynnego topienia się pływania wskoczyła spowrotem na powierzchnie. Ujrzała gigantyczne schody jak z Ruskiego metra i wyszła do góry. Ujrzała bardzo ładną, marmurową staje metra, może by była ładna gdyby przez jej środek nie przechodził gigantyczny pociąg z metra demolując pół tej sali. Na nim były wymalowane litery "JJ". Celestia: Może ona tutaj była.. Hmm.. Zaczęła wdychać zapachy ale to się źle skończyło gdyż metro znajdowało się najprawdopodobniej przy kanalizacji. Powstrzymała wymioty. Celestia: Albo to ona, albo ścieki! Zaczęła się rozglądać. Usłyszała pisk myszy i szczurów. Chwile później spostrzegła jak armia szczurów goniła malutką białą mysz z jakby blond peruką i różową czapką, jednym słowem Kimberly xDD. Wspięła się po Celestii jak najprędzej a zdezorientowane szczury pobiegły dalej. Celestia: Ooo, wyglądasz jak moja służąca. Chcesz ze mną zostać? Mysz pokiwała głową. Celestia: Nazwę cię Kimberlanda. <3 Mysz pokazała uśmiech. xD. Obie poszły dalej. Stały już przed wielkim pociągem z metra. Salon piękności To tutaj udała się Annie. (Pokój zwierzeń)Annie: Gdzie wybierze się kobieta przed małym co nieco?! Oczywiście, że do kosmetyczki! Annie usiadła na fotelu. (Pokój zwierzeń)Annie: Oczywiście przyszłam tu po to, aby łatwiej byłoby mi poszukiwać tej JoJo, czy jak jej tam... Z tego co pamiętam, to uwielbia klaunów! <3 Jakaś tam stylistka skończyła malować Annie. Wyglądała teraz dokładnie jak JoJo. Zaczęła przeglądać się w lusterku. Annie: Nie najbrzydsza to JoJo. <3 W sumie, po co się umalowałam na nią? xD Nieważne, teraz muszę znaleźć jakiegoś klauna! Zaburczało jej w brzuchu. Annie: I coś do jedzenia... Wybiegła z salonu. Restauracja Annie wbiegła wkurzona. Annie: Dawać mi jedzenia! (Pokój zwierzeń)Annie: Na pewno się mnie przestraszyli! Wparowała do kuchni, złapała dwie żywe ryby i trzy nieobrane ziemniaki i wybiegła. Cyrk Annie, jak gdyby nigdy nic, trzymając ryby i ziemniaki, weszła do namiotu, w którym cała trupa przygotowywała się do występu. Annie: Dzień dobry. Szukam mnie. Ci, co tam byli, patrzyli na nią jak na idiotkę. Annie: No dziewczyny, która wygląda jak ja! Czy to takie trudne?! Zaczęła machać rybą i ziemniakami. Annie: JoJo, wyłaź, wiem, że tu jesteś! Annie spojrzała na przestraszonego klauna. Annie: Może ty ją widziałeś?! Ona uwielbia klauny! (Pokój zwierzeń)Annie: Chyba zrobiłam z siebie jakąś szajbuskę. I bardzo dobrze! W ten sposób cała ta trupa się mnie bała! Annie zaczęła przeszukiwać namiot. Po poszukiwaniach Po traumatycznych poszukiwaniach zawodnicy zebrali się przy autobusie. Niestety nikt nie mógł odnaleść zaginionej osoby ;u; Vince: No jesteście! <3 Machnął ręką rozrzedzając dziwne zapachy. Vince: 'Co wy? Wszyscy prawie walicie ogórkami o.O ''Wstał zniecierpliowny i podszedł do nich. 'Vince: '''Ale mnie nie obchodzi jak pachniecie.. czy wyglądacie. Ta.. niektóre z was chyba się za bardzo się statały. Nie! Vince skup się. ''Pomasował się po czole. '''Vince: Znależliście JoJo? Przyjrzał się kazdej grupce, ale nikt nie odnalazł JoJo. Vince: 'Ohh.. ''Podszedł i odebrał ich osprzęt. 'Vince: '''Muszę wam coś powiedzieć.. ''Zaczynał się z lekka śmiać. Nagle z autobusu wyskoczyła JoJo <3 '''Vince: '''Nie teraz ;/ '''Jojo: '''A kiedy? <3 '''Vince: Już nieważne.. JoJo: 'Nie, ale powiedz kiedy. Muszę być gotowa! '''Vince: '''Może teraz? '''JoJo: '''Nie mam czasu. <3 '''Vince: '''To skoro jesteś zajęta to jesteś wolna.. '''JoJo: '''Co? Taka głupia nie jestem :D '''Vince: '''Uhh.. wsiadaj z powrotem! Jizz.. niby niezrównoważona, a nie daje się wytrącić z równowagi. ;u; '''JoJo: '''Okie dokie! ''Wskoczyła nabuzowana do autobusu. Sam Vince lekko się wzburzył i odetchnął po czym zaczął się śmiać jak opętany. 'Ebony: '''Emm? Vince? ''Jego śmiech był jakby bardziej.. niepokojący. '''Ebony: Przerażasz z lekka. ;u; Drake: '''I po cholerę kazałeś jej szukać -.- '''Celestia: Przez ciebie nie prezentuję się tak wyniośle.. wiesz co za to ci grozi!? WIESZ! Vince: Na pewno jesteście naiwni. Tak bardzo staraliście się w tych poszukiwaniach, za co jestem wam wdzięczny. <3 Wybuchł histerycznym śmiechem na całą parę. Drake: 'CO ty odpierdalasz!? '''Vince: '''Po prostu, po prostu większość oszukuję. ''Wstał i krążył między nimi. 'Vince: '''Te poszukiwania nie były nawet zadaniem. Były podpuchą. Zapytacie pewnie dlaczego? ''Wszyscy byli skołowani i z lekka wystraszeni. '''Vince: Tak, kiedy miałem zaszczyt prowadzić to dzisiejsze zadanie i nie tylko. Była pewna osoba, jakby to rzec? Uśmiechał się złośliwie. Vince: Osoba która krok do przodu, przed całą resztą. Wyciągnął różę i siadł na murku. Vince: 'Jakie to piękne, gdy ktoś kogo mogliście zwać przyjacielem miał ułatwienie. ''Wymowni zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał się bliżej nieokreślonej konkretnej osobie. 'Vince: '''Fanciarz miał wskazówki gdzie mógł rzekomo szukać. Coprawda nie wiedział, że nic nie znajdzie ale był święcie o tym przekoany, że wygra. I że również będzie was oszukiwał <3 ''Zaśmiał się. '''Vince: Więc od dawna otrzymywał poufne informacje. (please) Przechodząc do sedna. Musicie wskazać na tą osobę oczywiście dochodząc do tego w waszym małym śledztwie. Wstał z murku. Vince: Jeśli co najmniej połowa osób nie nakryje to cóż on zgarnia pulę dla siebie. A co się kryje za tymi słowami? To pozostaje niespodzianką do samego kulminacyjnego finału <3 Wszyscy byli w niemałym szoku, ale i dostawali piany na ustach. (please) Vince: '''Dokładnie! <3 Tego oczekiwałem zaskoczenia i wściekłości. <3 No.. to co? Czas się osądzać i typować na waszego małego oszusta. <3 (Możecie przepytywać, oskarżać się nawzajem, analizować wszystko, co wam się podoba. Najważniejsze jest to by podkreślić w jakiś spodób waszą ostateczną decyzję kto waszym zdaniem jest tą osobą którą faworyzowałem w zadaniu i dałem wszelkie wskazówki <3. Nieszczęśnik wygra jeśli conajmniej połowa osób na niego nie wskaże. Jeśli wskaże dobrze conajmniej połowa, szczęśliwiec który pierwszy dobrze wskazał wygrywa. Mam nadzieję, że to ogarniacie. <3 Czas do niedzieli :P) '''Tom: ''Podejrzewam, że to jest ten sam, kto dał Celestii statuetkę. A to jest... nie wiem.'' Tom: 'A więc tak: Celestia raczej nie dostała wskażówek, Drake lub Helen to raczej nie. Może Annie? Ale wątpię... Nie wiem... '''Nina: '''Celcia! To na pewno ona! ''Wskazała na nią palcam. (pokój zwierzeń)'''Nina: '''Jak nie Celcia to kto? To ona zawsze jest oszustką! Iris: To jestKeira! Ja to wiem! '''Tom: ''Wiem jedno, to NA PEWNO nie jest Celestia. Zbyt proste.'' Keira słysząc oskarżenia wtrąciła się. Keira: 'Pudło, to nie ja. Ze swojej strony to przypatrzyła bym się... ''Chwila napięcia. 'Keira: '''Ninie. ;u; '''Drake: '''Iris, to na pewno ona... ''Mruknął. 'Helen: '''Racja, jej ostatnie "wyczyny" na to wskazują. ;u; ''Rozmyśliła się. '''Helen: '''Ale Keira i Annie na święte też nie wyglądają... '''Annie: No nie, można mi wiele zarzucić, ale co to, to nie! Ja myślę, że to Tom! Tom: '''Ja myślę, że to niestety Annie. Tylko ona mogłaby się przebrać za JoJo i szukać jej w cyrku. '''Annie: Głuchy jesteś? Powiedziałam, że to nie ja. Tom: A jeśli kłamiesz? Niestety, taką jest możliwość. Poza tym nie wiem, kto mógł by to być. Może to Drake? Drake zerknął na Tom'a. Drake: 'A może to ty? Co chwilę zmieniasz zdanie, jakbyś chciał odsunąć od siebie podejrzenia... ''Zmierzył go wzrokiem. 'Helen: '''Właśnie, albo myślisz że tym sposobem zgarniesz nagrodę, co jest głupie... ''Spojrzała na wszystkich. 'Helen: '''Teoretycznie każdy tutaj może być tym pseudo farciarzem, ale państwa tak dziwnie się broniące jak Annie i Keira są na krzyżyku, druga bardziej.... ''Ebony w międzyczasie malowała sobie usta i wysłuchiwała przeciwnych stron. Swoją ręką odepchnęła Toma po czym upadł na ziemię. 'Ebony: '''No wiadomo ,że to sucza Annie, bo skąd mogła wiedzieć ,że JoJo będzie akurat w cyrku ? ''Zmierzyła ją wzrokiem. Nagle po milczeniu do akcji włączyła się Celestia. Za nią, jakby specjalnie pojawił się napis "Szkolny Sąd!". Wyszła na środek po czym zakręciła się dwa razy. '''Celestia: Zamiast się patałachy wyzywać i przenosić wine na wine powinniście sprawdzić wszystko na raz a zarazem osobę która miała dawać wskazówki. Spoojrzała na każdego. Celestia: Ponieważ Vince'a nie przesłuchamy zostaje nam jego portret psychologiczny który wygląda jak wyjęty z psycho-pornosa. Dałby wskazówkę osobie najmniej przewidywalnej przez nas. Psychologicznie zamieniając to na nasze myślenie. Osoba ta będzie zapewne najprostszą która by nam przyszła pierwsza do głowy. Tom, Iris, Annie, Ebony i Ja. Bo przecież najciemniej jest pod latarnią? Czemu wymieniłam siebie? Wyjęła kartę. Celestia: 'Bo po co mam siebie omijać? Z pewnością wiele zyskałabym siebie ratując gdybym rzeczywiście otrzymała wskazówkę ale tak nie jest, wolę teraz wskazać na tego idiote od wskazówek i zająć jego miejsce do nietykalności, ha!. ''Zaśmiała się. '''Celestia: Osoba która mogła otrzymać wskazówki mogłabybyć pewna że znajdzie JoJo tam gdzie miała być. Tym samym moja Kimberlanda dostała się do nagrań i przyniosła kasety zapasowe. Najwięcej nalatała się Annie, ale na przyklad Tom szukał cały czas tym samym sposobem co można nazwać czekaniem na odpowiedź od szukanej. Keira właściwie mało robiła, jeśli cokolwiek robi. (please) Spojrzała się na jej podejrzanych. Celestia: Ktoś z was na pewno musi być szczurem w grze Vince'a, który sądził że wygra zadanie oszukiwaniem! Ale dla niego ta partia się już skończyła i spasuje na zawsze! Tom: 'To nie Celestia. Według mnie to ten, kto dał Celestii statuetkę i wg. mnie to jest nadal Annie. Chociaż chyba Nowicjusz nie dawał Celestii statuetkę, a raczej ktoś z Weteranów.... Narazie uważam, że to nadal Annie, ale trzeba jeszcze pomyśleć, czy to nie jest czasem ktoś z Weteranów... ''Drake założył kaptur i oparł się...o coś. Kątem oka zerkał od czasu do czasu na zebranych, głównie na Tom'a. Nina zerknęła na Keirę. '''Nina: Ja? Bardzo bym chciała mieć ułatwione zadanie, ale jednak to nie ja miałam takie szczęście. :< Spojrzała się na resztę osób. Nina: W sumie to może jednak nie była Celcia, bo to byłoby zbyt proste no i wątpię, że Vince chciałby ją faworyzować. (please) Według mnie to mógł być któryś z chłopców. <3 Tylko który? Zerknęła najpierw na Toma, potem na Drake'a. Nina: Hmm... Już wiem! Zrobię wyliczankę. <3 Zaczęła sobie coś nucić pod nosem. Po chwili zatrzymała się na Drake'u. Nina: Ty! Nie wiem czy rzeczywiście byłeś oszustem, ale głosuję na ciebie. <3 Drake zaklaskał. Drake: 'Brawo. Właśnie zmarnowałaś głos. <3 ''Spojrzał na Iris, Tom'a i Keirę ;u;. 'Drake: '''Kusząca propozycja głosować na Iris... ''Spojrzał na Keirę. 'Drake: '''Ciebie nie znam, prawie. ''Spojrzał na Tom'a wzrokiem zabójcy. Wyciągnął spluwę i strzelił Tom'owi obok ucha tak że aż upadł na ziemię. 'Drake: '''Ty mnie wkurwiasz, więc na ciebie głosuję. ''Rzucił spluwę gdzieś w okno jakiegoś budynku. ;u; W końcu Vince zaklasnął zaznaczając koniec obrad. 'Vince: '''Dobrze więc uznaję wasze ostatnie oskarżenia jako wasze ostateczne głosy na kogoś. Więc sprawdżmy. <3 ''Zaczął analizować głosowanie z ponownego nagrania. 'Vince: '''Dobrze... więc jeśli się nie mylę i biorą pod uwagę ostatnie sugerowane przez was osoby to mamy aż trzy głosy na Keirę, dwa głosy na Toma i po jednym głosie na Annie, Drake'a i Ninę i jeden zmarnowany głos przez Iris... ''Uśmiechnął się. '' '''Vince: '''Cóż za marnotractwo, ale cóż.. ''Zarzucił nogę na drugą nogę. xD 'Vince: '''Nie było nawet połowy wskazań na jedną osobę.. i wiecie co to oznacza? ''Uśmiechał się do nich. '' '''Vince: '''Więc nasz oszust wygrywa walkowerem! Kimkolwiek on był.. ''Wywrócił oczyma. '' '''Vince: '''No ale on chyba nie wierzył, że tak łatwo odostanie swoją nagrodę. (please) Spełnił swoją rolę znakomicie. <3 Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie taki wściekły na mnie (please). ''Odetchnął z ulgą i chwycił za jakiś list, który podał mu stażysta. 'Vince: '''Co my mamy.. oo.. liścik od Pearl <3 Jak miło, że ma na nas oczko. <3 ''Z przerażeniem czytał tajemniczy list od prowadzącej. '''Vince: No fakt.. komuś wypada dać nietykalność. Wypada.. No to jednak pierwsze zadanie nie pójdzie na marne <3 Zgniótł kartkę i rzucił za siebie. Vince: 'Bezkonkurencyjnie w pierwszym zadaniu moim zdaniem wypadli Helen i Drake. <3 ''Zaklaskał specjalnie dla nich. xD 'Vince: '''No a Celestia wyróżniła się jakimiś bardziej sensownymi analizami i również trzeba przyznać, potrafi główkować ^^ ''Poprosił całą trójkę do siebie. '''Vince: Jedno z was jednak wypadło nieco lepiej od pozostałych <3 Podszedł i przybił z Drakiem żółwika. <3 Vince: I to ty chłopie. Drake: Serio? Celestia: '''A co z nami? '''Vince: Właśnie czas wyjaśnić nieco sprawę! Drake, jako osoba która najlepiej wypadła w obu zadaniach wygrywasz nagrodę specjalną. <3 Mogę ujawnić ci jedną z tajemnic. Kto dał Celci nietykalność albo kto był tym oszustem. <3 No a druga nagroda? Jak to ująć.. ty jedyny oddasz mi głos a ja dumnie ogłoszę ten wynik na dzisiejszej ceremonii. <3 Drake: '''Ekstra! Zacisnął pięść, będąc w pełni podekscytowany z wygranej. '''Vince: Możesz wkazać na każdego poza Celestią i Helen. Choć na tą drugą pewnie byś i tak nie zagłosował (please). No to czas podjąć decyzję, co chciałbyś wiedzieć? <3 Zdecyduj się <3 Drake: Trudna sprawa.. z jednej strony ktoś cały czas nas okłamywał jednak.. Przekręcił głową. Drake: Wolę wiedzieć kto ją ocalił! Vince: Ołkej! Podeszł do niego i szepnął mu na ucho. Vince: Zadowolony? ^^ Drake: Ale że poważnie? Hahaha.. Vince: Nom! Gdyby nie to one.. już za dużo ci powiedziałem. <3 Podał mu kartkę. Vince: Oddaj głos i będzie git. <3 Napisał mu bez zastanowienia swój głos. Vince: Dziękuję <3 Więc co? Za dziesięc minut na ceremonii <3 I wszyscy się rozeszli. ;u; Ceremonia Vince: Ołkej witajcie moi mili na ceremonii eliminacji. <3 Drake: W której tylko ja głosowałem złamasy <3 Vince: Tak, mogłeś na każdego oprócz pań ,które również dostały wyróżnienie i wasza trójka zostaje z nami. <3 Rzuca symbole dla Drake'a, Helen i Celestii. Vince: No to teraz z górki. Iris, idziesz w ślady Kleina i coraz bardziej się opierdalasz. Może to cię uratowało? <3 Rzuca jej symbol. Vince: Faktycznie tak jest. xD Annie i Keiro coprawda mało się staraliście, ale jednak wystarczyło by was nie wyrzucił. xD Rzuca figurki dla Keiry i Annie. Vince: Mamy suprise dla Ebony, która coprawda ostawiała jakiś musical z niszową muzyką... takie oryżinal... Wywróciłą oczami rzucając jej figurkę. <3 Vince: No i mamy frajera Toma i Ninę? :O Nonono.. dawna pani kapitan na celowniku? <3 Nina: No co jestem zajebista! Vince: Chyba za bardzo.. bo... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Drake poczuł się zagrożony twoją obecnością i postanowił zatrzymać nieudacznika w grze (please) Rzuca figurkę dla Toma. Vince: No cóż ;u;. Nino chcesz coś powiedzieć? <3 Nina: Będzie whisky na drogę? ;u; Vince: No pewnie <3 Rzucił jej butelkę, po czym sama uczestniczka została wyrzucona gdzieś w siną dal. <3 Vince: i tak oto kończy się nasz kolejny odcinek, bardzo wkurzający odcinek prowadzony przez niemniej wkurzającego oszusta <3 Celestia: No dajże spokój... Vince: No chyba was bolało, że komukolwiek bym powiedział o zadaniu (please). Czy dalej będę mógł ich wkurzać? Czy Pearl doceni moje starania? I czy w końcu zawodnicy wyznaczą mi datę śmierci? <3 Dowiecie się tego w kolejnych odcinkach Nowicjuszy kontra Weterani! <3 Bonus specjalny <3 Nina wylądowała gdzieś w krzaczorach z butelką. Nina: Wow <3 Jak dobrze, że na haju <3 Wyjęła jakieś kolce z zderzaka. Nina: Darmowa narkoza. <3 Vince: Jesteś? Nina: O mam zwidy? Pojawił się wraz z zawodnikami którzy odpadli (please) Maddie: Nie nie masz zwid -.- Kimberly: Cieszę się ogromnie z tego spotkania <3 Zawiesiła się chłopakowi na szyi. Vince: No to mamy małe zebranie, bo? Bo możecie walczyć o możliwość powrotu! <3 Przegrani wpadli w dziki szał. <3 Nina: Serio? Dopiero wpadłam w gówno i mam do niego wracać? Vince: Emm chyba tak.. tak sądzę. :P Poczuł się z lekka zmieszany. Vince: Więc, osoby zdyskwalifikowany czy też które zrezygnowały nie mogą walczy o powrót. Więc od razu większa szansa na wygraną. <3 Garry: Mów dalej! Vince: Więc waszym wyzwaniem jest.. no.. Garry: No co! Vince: Mały referat <3 I nagle wszystkim zrzedły miny. Vince: Wiem to takie w stylu czarnobylskim <3 Macie napisać referat o tym kim w waszych oczach jestem ja bądż Peal. <3 Od razu mówię, ślecie jedno opowiadanie o jednej wybranej osobie. A miałem podkreślić, że Pearl poza treścią paczy na wygląd estetyczny i ortograficzny ^^. Chyba jestem dla was za dobry, że o tym mówię (please). Miał już odejść zostawiając ich w lesie. Rzucił im kartkę gdzie był zapisany ten numer 44805928. Vince: Jeśli się nie mylę to numer kontaktowy do prowadzącej (please). Wyślijcie na ten numer swoje pracę i za tydzień jedno z was dostanie odpowiedż o wygranej. <3 To co? Powodzonka ^^ Zostawił ich w buszu by zajęli się swoim zadankiem. xD (Więc to numer gg na który ślecie tą pracę i jak było wspomniane wybieracie albo Vince'a albo Pearl jako obiekt waszego referatu pt. "Kim jest w twoich oczach?". Pracę ślijcie do piątku ,gdzie potem zostaną ukazane wszystkie wraz ze zwycięzcą. <3 No i co mówić? Zwycięzca wróci do gry <3) Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Nowicjusze vs Weterani